Devices such as portable phones and the like, which are small in size and mainly used while being carried, have various requirements to achieve weight reduction and miniaturization. To reduce the number of parts has been examined as a means for the requirements.
Capacitors having a large capacitance, which are used in voltage increasing circuits in, for example, power supply circuits, for increasing an external power supply voltage to a high voltage of about 3-9 V, occupy a large space. Thus, they are sometimes arranged as components different from IC chips, in which a driver circuit is formed, and packaged on boards or substrates. In such a case, since the number of parts is increased, the requirements for the weight reduction and miniaturization are not satisfied and moreover a parts packaging process is made necessary, which is disadvantageous in assembling cost.